Bébé Loup Garou
by Alounet
Summary: Scott souhaite discuter avec Lydia de ce qu'elle a vu le week-end dernier : à savoir l'identité de son bébé loup garou d'amour ! Slash Scott/Liam


**Titre** : Bébé Loup Garou

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Friendship / Romance

**Couple** : Scott/Liam (romance) Lydia/Scott (amitié).

**Avertissements** : Ca parle d'amour entre hommes, donc vous savez !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : Je suis de retour très rapidement ! Je n'ai pas posté de fiction sur le site depuis un long moment, j'ai des défis en retard à rattraper (et milles pardons à celles et ceux les attendant). Comme toujours, Teen Wolf est au top des séries que je kiffe et cette nouvelle saison, le petit Liam m'a particulièrement plu. J'adore cette relation qui s'installe entre lui et Scott et j'ai décidé d'en jouer un petit peu ! Enjoy !

* * *

-Est-ce que tu pense que l'on peut discuter de ce qui s'est passé le week-end dernier ?

Scott marchait à côté de Lydia dans les couloirs du lycée. La jeune femme tenait ses livres dans les mains et affichait une expression pleine de fierté. Elle était très amusée par le comportement de Scott. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise depuis le week-end dernier, se demandait sans doute si Lydia allait répéter aux autres ce qu'elle avait découverrt.

-Tu veux parler du moment ou je suis entré dans la chambre d'amis de la maison du lac et ou j'ai découvert que tu te servais de ton statut d'alpha pour soumettre un pauvre bêta en détresse ?

Lydia était fière et amusée. Bien évidemment, cette réflexion était pure et simple taquinerie à l'attention de son ami, mais le voir se décomposer ainsi était tellement amusant.

-Je n'ai absolument pas utilisé mon statut d'alpha pour soumettre qui que ce soit, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

-Détends toi Scott, ce que tu peux faire de ta vie intime avec ce bébé loup garou ne me regarde absolument pas. C'est juste... Pourquoi tout le monde pense que lorsque j'organise une fête, on peut utiliser les chambres de ma maison pour fricoter de cette manière ?

Lydia se posa contre son casier.

-Et pourquoi tout le monde autour de moi à le droit de s'envoyer en l'air et pas moi ? J'ai l'impression de devenir complètement folle depuis que je suis ... ce que je suis !

Scott regarda son amie un peu perplexe.

-Tu as besoin d'en parler ?

Lydia posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami afin de le rassurer.

-Non. Tout va bien. Mais toi, tu as intérêt à avoir une discussion avec Kira au sujet de ce qu'il se passe avec ton bébé loup garou.

-Mais il ne se passe rien avec mon bébé loup garou. Enfin avec Liam je veux dire.

-Alors j'ai sans doute une imagination débordante. J'étais persuadée que c'était tes lèvres collées aux siennes et que c'était ta main qui se glissait dans son pantalon. J'ai du confondre.

Lydia reprit son air amusée tandis que Scott se décomposait d'avantage.

-D'accord, il se passe peut-être quelque chose mais... C'est de ma faute, j'ai laissé les choses déraper. Tout ce que je voulais c'était me montrer un grand frère protecteur et présent pour lui.

-C'est très incestueux comme conception de la fraternité.

-Lydia, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Te retourner et discuter.

Scott haussa les sourcils avant de suivre le regard de la jeune adolescente. Il vit son blondinet de bébé loup garou, sac sur le dos, marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée. Les deux garçons se croisèrent du regard et tous les deux furent aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

-Bonne chance !

Lydia s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'elle le put tandis que Liam et Scott se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda l'alpha.

-Bien, répondit le bêta. Et toi?

-Bien.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne poursuivit la discussion, Liam ragea contre lui même et fit demi-tour. Ne pouvant le laisser repartir, Scott le suivit.

-Attends. Viens, on sera plus tranquille la bas.

Scott attrapa le bras de Liam et le força à le suivre jusque dans les vestiaires. Liam se laissa entraîner, trop heureux de pouvoir sentir la main de son alpha se refermer sur son poignet. Une fois dans les vestiaires, Scott attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé les choses... aller jusque là... Je n'aurais pas du...

-Ah. D'accord.

-Tu semble déçu ? J'aurais pensé que...

Visiblement, les deux garçons ne savaient pas comment aborder les choses ni même la situation problématique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais tous les deux.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à me passer de ton odeur ? demanda le plus jeune en s'approchant de son aîné.

-C'est compliqué.

-Je peux avoir un bisous comme samedi dernier ?

Lydia avait raison, ce blondinet se comportait comme un vrai bébé loup garou. Et c'était mignon et adorable. Trop adorable. Et ça, Scott ne pouvait pas y résister. Il était obligé de craquer.

-D'accord. Mais juste un bisous d'accord ? Après, c'est terminé.

Heureux, Liam approcha ses lèvres de celles du brun et ils s'offrirent mutuellement un baiser doux, timide, mais bien vite passionné.

Lorsque Scott décolla ses lèvres, il murmura :

- Juste un d'accord ?

- Et si j'en redemande ?

- Alors il faudra peut-être penser à se poser des questions.

Scott lui offrit un second baiser, plus long et plus sauvage que le précédent. Cette fois-ci, c'est Liam qui y mit fin avant de demander :

- Quelles questions ?

- Savoir ce qu'on fait.

- Tu veux dire, savoir si je suis ton bébé loup garou ?

Scott écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'il emploie ce terme.

- Ma super ouïe. J'ai écouté ta conversation. Alors, ton bébé loup garou peut avoir un troisième bisous ?

Scott se mit à rire et lui offrit ce qu'il désirait. Il ne savait pas du tout dans quel pétrin il se mettait, mais la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant même, c'est que son bébé loup garou sentait lui aussi très bon et qu'il embrassait divinement bien.


End file.
